


Until Next Time

by PlanetaryRose



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Obi-Wan is a slut and you all know it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Trans Asajj Ventress, Trans Female Character, god i love these two so MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetaryRose/pseuds/PlanetaryRose
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Asajj Ventress have always played a dangerous game, their push and pull like two stars in a cosmic dance. And there is always a winner and a loser, but Obi-Wan doesn't feel like he lost in this situation, on the contrary, he got a pretty good end of the deal.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notapossum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapossum/gifts).



> Me, waking up: Everyday I must do God's work cuz no one else will.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This game they played was dangerous, but so irresistible. It summed up their relationship well. And sometimes, one of them lost, but where he was now, on his knees and staring up Ventress’ long body, he wasn’t sure if he had truly lost.

Ventress sneered down at him.

“The great Obi-Wan, brought down to his knees. Pathetic.”

With a smirk he replied, “Well I don’t know about that, maybe I just enjoy the view Ventress.”

With a single quick, fluid motion, he attempted to sweep Ventress’ legs out from under her. Luck was not on his side however, she was ready. With the skill and agility born from years of practice she used his shoulders as support as she flipped, her legs swinging out of his reach. Her weight above him and at an awkward angle sent him sprawling to the floor, her body pining him.

She leaned her head down to hiss into his ear, “A miscalculation, Jedi.”

With him pinned on his stomach she stood up, grabbing the back of his robes to haul him back up to his knees again. His smirk was unaffected by this or the harsh treatment. Both charming and infuriating to Ventress.

“You know, you could have asked nicely.” He snarked back at her.

Moving a hand to roughly grab his long hair, she used her other to grip his jaw and inspect him.

“I know a better use for your mouth than backtalk.” She replied with a cruel smile.

She reached a hand to her waist, allowing her skirt to fall in a pool to the ground. Next, she pushed her shorts down enough to free her member. Already half hard, she stroked herself until she was fully erect.

Obi-Wan for his part kept a relatively schooled expression but Ventress could see through the facade. It always seemed to begin like this for them; the push and pull, the pretending and the fighting, as if they both didn’t want to fuck each other’s brains out.

Leering down at him she spoke.

“Open wide, Jedi.”

He immediately complied.

Ventress easily slid into Obi-Wan’s open and ready mouth. Without prompting his lips sealed around her dick, and he moved his tongue to tease the underside. Her grip tightened in his hair from the stimulation but she made no move to stop him, instead beginning to move her hips, letting the tip hit the back of his throat with every thrust forward.

Losing herself in the feeling, she could feel the pleasure pooling in her gut. Reluctantly she pulled away, holding tight to Obi-Wan's hair to keep him from chasing it. As much as she would love to continue fucking his throat, she had something else in mind.

Pulling him forward by his hair, Kenobi quickly understood, falling forward onto his arms, his ass in the air. As she walked around him, he wiggled his hips enticingly, for which she gave his ass a hard smack, dulled by his clothing.

“Stay still Kenobi, or I will tie you up.”

A compelling idea but Obi-Wan knew there were better things in store for his compliance. Pulling a vial of lubricant from a pouch on her discarded skirt, Ventress got on her knees behind Obi-Wan. Making quick work of the clothing in her way, she then poured a small amount of lube onto her fingers. Pressing them against him, she assuaged him with a hand on his lower back as he gasped at the coldness. Letting fingers slip inside, Ventress prepared him as quickly as she could, Obi-Wan’s neediness making her excited and impatient.

Finally, her fingers could stretch and slide with little resistance, Obi-Wan’s gasps informing her that he was feeling ready as well. Slicking herself up, she leaned over him, lips next to his ear.

“May I?”

He nodded his head with alacrity, a moan passing his lips. Worked up from preparing him, Ventress didn’t attempt to tease him with a slow slide inside of him. Instead, she sunk in fast and deep, her hips pushing against his thighs. She let out an almost animalistic groan at the feeling, Obi-Wan clenching around her dick. Leaning over, she pulled on his hair to bring his ear back to her lips to speak to him again.

“I won’t go easy on you Kenobi.”

With a soft laugh he replied, “Never Ventress, I would expect nothing less.”

Sinking her teeth into his shoulder she started to move her hips. Thrusts building up in speed as she went, her mouth on Obi-wan’s skin muffled her sounds while his own echoed freely as loud gasps of her name and sharp moans as she hit his prostate. Her hand, still in his hair, kept him from dropping his head into his arms, which struggled to keep himself up and in place as Ventress’ powerful thrusts shook him.

Obi-Wan felt his climax approaching, the tightness in his gut, the curl of his toes. Would Ventress allow him to come?

“Please, I- I’m close.” He said, struggling to get just that out as the tip of Ventress’ dick hitting his prostate knocked the air from his lungs.

Ventress was close to coming herself, her thrusts having become more vicious. She yanked on his hair until he got up off his arms, his chest now against hers.

Grabbing his dick she mimicked the speed of her thrusts as she said, “Then come, Kenobi, let me hear you.”

The feeling was too much, and hearing her command, he closed his eyes, letting the sensations overtake him as he came. Ventress groaned into his shoulder, seeing, hearing, and feeling Obi-Wan come was quickly doing her in. Obi-Wan brought a hand up, cradling the back of her head and keeping it pressed against his shoulder.

“Come for me darling.” He said, still catching his breath.

With a few more deep thrusts, she did. She sucked a mark on his neck to muffle her cries, body shuddering as she came. Soon, they pulled apart, weak limbed but satisfied. Eventually they began to redress, comfortable in the silence they now found themselves in. Ventress recovered sooner however, finishing dressing as Obi-Wan only started to.

Smirking down at him she said, “Getting old Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan chuckled at her comment, he didn’t need to mention that he was barely older than her. Once he finished dressing and stood up, Ventress sauntered up to him, sharp eyes inspecting him. Suddenly, her communicator beeped, her ride was arriving.

With an annoyed sigh she turned around sharply and began to quickly walk away, but not before looking back at him from over her shoulder.

“Until next time, Kenobi.”

Watching her disappear through a distant door, he smiled, replying once she was gone, his voice echoing in the space.

“Until next time, Asajj.”


End file.
